Del Amor y Otras Maldiciones
by Iza Hanae
Summary: Serie de momentos dispersos de Sakura con diferentes personajes de Naruto, creando así parejas de ensueño.
1. Flores Para Sakura

Flores para Sakura

* * *

Sasuke, desconcertado por el comportamiento de Sakura después de su regreso a la aldea, decide que esta vez debe ser él el que actúe.

* * *

500 días sin ella. Ese era el tiempo exacto que llevaba sin la pelirrosa.

Hoy se cumplían 500 días de su regreso a Konoha. Ciertamente, Sakura sí había estado a su lado regalándole sus sonrisas (esas que, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitir en público, le gustaban mucho), su presencia, su apoyo. Sin embargo, algo molestaba al joven Uchiha. Sakura sí había estado a su lado, pero no del modo que _él quería._

Gruñó, repentinamente irritado.

_-¿Desde cuándo volvía a tener sentimientos? – _Se preguntó.

_-Desde que la viste de nuevo – _Le recordó una voz en su interior_._

Sasuke tragó grueso

Sakura actuaba con irritante normalidad. Nada de sonrojos, ni de halagos, ni de consideraciones… nada que le indicara que seguía enamorada de él.

_-Bueno, no es como si yo fuera un experto expresando sentimientos_ – se dijo en sus adentros.

Suspiró. A este paso acabaría siendo él el que se acercara a la joven en _ese _sentido.

No le era una idea muy grata. Eso estaba completamente fuera de su personalidad. Pero simplemente se encogió de hombros. Total, nada perdía con intentarlo.

Caminando por las calles de Konoha, a paso tranquilo, pudo visualizar, no muy lejos, el lugar al que planeaba ir.

* * *

Ino se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de su floristería, arreglando un ramo de rosas rosadas que estaban en el mostrador.

-Yamanaka – llamó repentinamente una voz en el establecimiento

Ino saltó del susto al escuchar la voz. No había escuchado a nadie entrar al lugar.

-Por Kami-sama – exclamó, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Superado el susto, se volteó hacia la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al encontrar frente a ella a la última persona que esperaría ver ahí -¿Sasuke-kun? – dijo, delatando por su tono lo sorprendida que estaba.

Con un ligero asentimiento en forma de saludo, el Uchiha observó por un momento las flores a su alrededor y luego se dispuso a caminar quedando más cerca de Ino, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Ino se removió, nerviosa por la mirada ónix.

-Hmp – Sasuke musitó su particular monosílabo, para luego desviar la mirada hacia un punto indeterminado de la pared que estaba a su derecha -¿Cuáles son las flores favoritas de Sakura? – acabó por decir, como si le costara muchísimo trabajo hacerlo. Y es que así era. Hacer todo eso iba en contra de su personalidad.

-¿Disculpa? – si Ino estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí, escuchar su pregunta le hizo pensar que estaba en otro universo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Saliendo de su asombro, dirigió una mirada crítica al chico. Pudo notar que Sasuke evitaba deliberadamente su mirada y entonces, sonrió.

-_Qué tiernooo – pensó_, y quiso contener el grito de emoción que quería soltar al entender sus intenciones. Después de todo, ¿Quién iba a creer que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha estuviera en una floristería comprando flores para Sakura? Eso definitivamente estaba de cuento.

Volvió en sí cuando el Uchiha regresó su mirada a ella, impaciente.

-¿Y bien? – interrogó.

Aparentando normalidad, Ino se dispuso a contestar.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha. Estaba en su consultorio, viendo por el ventanal del mismo, a espaldas de la puerta. Ese estaba siendo un día tedioso. Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, y aún seguía atendiendo pacientes. Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba su trabajo. En realidad, no lo sentía como un trabajo en sí. Era su pasión, por la que había dejado, en cierta manera, de lado su crecimiento como ninja en batalla.

No había perdido habilidades en batalla pero, simplemente, en ese momento quería mejorar aún más su desempeño como médico. Quería sentir que era útil para los demás. Y encontraba satisfacción ayudando a las personas de esa manera. Como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-Sakura – llamó una voz de improviso, una voz que ella conocía bien. Muy bien.

-Por Kami-sama, Sasuke – le dijo, sin volverse hacia él. Estaba más ocupada tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques la puerta antes de entrar? Un día de estos vas a matarme del susto - volteándose para encarar al Uchiha, se quedó mirándole, extrañada.

Honestamente, pensó que se trataba de una ilusión. No podía creer que Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, su compañero de equipo, su amor de la infancia, _SASUKE_, se encontrara ahí, en su consultorio, viéndola con una expresión indescifrable, y con un ramo de lirios blancos en su mano derecha. Sus flores favoritas, dicho sea de paso.

_¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que está pasando? _Se preguntó. Pero esta vez, su voz interna estaba tan sorprendida como ella, ya que no obtuvo respuesta.

Antes de tener tiempo de decir nada, Sasuke se acercó a ella, cortando la distancia entre ambos.

Viéndose a los ojos, jade contra ónix, el Uchiha extendió las flores hacia Sakura.

Sakura las tomó, en automático, y vio que Sasuke se encogía de hombros.

-Pensé que te gustarían – dijo al fin, con expresión despreocupada. Aunque, internamente, se encontraba nervioso. Demasiado, en realidad.

Sakura pestañeó. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Pensando que, al abrir los ojos, la imagen del joven se desvanecería. Pero no fue así. Sasuke se encontraba frente a ella, viéndola con una expresión que no supo interpretar.

Regresó su mirada a las flores. Era un hermoso ramo de lirios, sus favoritos por sobre todas las flores. No pudo evitar sonreír como idiota al detenerse a pensar que era la primera vez que le regalaban flores. Es decir, ya había recibido regalos en _ese_ tipo de circunstancias: cartas, peluches, chocolates, globos…, en fin, había recibido muchos regalos. Pero nunca le habían regalado flores. Y el saber que esas flores venían de la última persona que imaginó, la llenó de emoción.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun – se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sasuke. Sakura también sonrió.

-¿Ya vas a salir? – le preguntó Sasuke. Sakura suspiró.

-Aún me falta atender a algunos pacientes – le dijo, caminando a su escritorio. Revisó unos papeles que estaban sobre el mismo y agregó – siete, para ser exactos.

Sasuke asintió, y salió del consultorio.

Sakura observó la puerta por la que segundos antes había salido el pelinegro y solo pudo negar con la cabeza, divertida.

_-Ver para creer – _pensó. Y una risa abandonó sus labios.

* * *

Después de hora y media, aproximadamente, Sakura había terminado de atender a su último paciente. Estirándose sobre la silla giratoria, se levantó, dispuesta a irse. Se quitó la característica bata blanca y alisó el vestido azul oscuro que portaba. Cuando estaba en el hospital, sin ninguna misión a la vista, le era más cómodo andar con ropa de civil. En particular, ese vestido le gustaba mucho. Le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, y acentuaba perfectamente su pequeña cintura, haciendo que sus caderas sobresalieran más. Sakura sonrió. Era sin duda su vestido favorito.

Tomando el hermoso ramo de lirios en sus manos, salió de su consultorio, visiblemente animada. Recibió saludos y halagos, de algunos shinobis, al pasar por los pasillos del hospital. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nunca se acostumbraría a recibir _esa_ clase de atención.

Llevando las manos a sus mejillas, tratando de esconder su sonrojo, salió del hospital. No le sorprendió mucho encontrar a Sasuke recostado en el árbol de cerezo que estaba frente al mismo. En los últimos ¿seis meses?, Sasuke había adquirido la costumbre de esperarla fuera del hospital y caminar con ella hasta llegar a su apartamento.

El primer día, Sakura le preguntó, extrañada, qué hacia ahí. Sasuke musitó un escueto "_te estaba esperando" _y comenzó a caminar, en dirección a su nuevo hogar.

De eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Pero ese día, Sakura recordó ese momento con cariño.

-Ya estoy lista – le dijo al muchacho.

El Uchiha asintió y se dispuso a caminar lento, esperando que Sakura se acercara a él.

La joven comenzó a caminar, hasta quedar al lado izquierdo de Sasuke. Observó su perfil y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ciertamente, le gustaba el nuevo comportamiento del Uchiha. Ella aún le quería, pero no quiso llenarse de falsas esperanzas cuando regresó a la aldea. Al contrario, Sakura se deshizo de todo comportamiento que indicara que aún sentía algo por el joven pelinegro, tratando de proteger su corazón.

Negó con la cabeza, y quiso reír, divertida. Si lo que Sasuke estaba tratando de hacer era conquistarla, definitivamente no se lo dejaría fácil. Sus flores favoritas no serían suficientes.

Con la sonrisa aun en su rostro, siguió caminando al lado de Sasuke.

A su lado, el Uchiha observó de reojo a la joven. Al ver que ella sonreía, no pudo evitar hacerlo el también.

Después de todo, quizá no era tan malo eso de expresar sus sentimientos.

* * *

Helloooo...!

Como ayer anduve inspirada, he decidido crear este espacio para escribir historias sobre Sakura con algunos de los personajes de Naruto, juntando así a mis parejas favoritas (las he mencionado en mi perfil, para que se den una idea de las parejas que leeran en estas historias). Sé que en mi perfil menciono que no me gusta el SasuSaku, pero como también lo menciono ahí, puedo aceptarlo siempre y cuando sea en las historias que creo en mi mente. Y esta, particularmente, me hizo gracia. Así que decidí empezar este proyecto con ella.

Espero que les divierta tanto como a mí.

Ya saben, estaré atenta a sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. La Habitación de Itachi

La habitación de Itachi

_En una habitación del hospital de Konoha pueden pasar muchas cosas. Sobre todo si en su interior está el más sincero de los Uchiha y la chica que le gusta._

* * *

Era la novena vez en 5 meses que él paraba en el hospital a su regreso a la aldea después de una misión. Era demasiado para un ninja que era de sobra conocido como uno de los más inteligentes y fuertes de la historia de Konoha. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no recordaba que Sasuke hubiera mencionado algo sobre que Itachi estaba de misión, lo cual le daba a pensar que el mayor de los Uchiha estaba en la aldea. Se detuvo un momento, pensativa, en uno de los pasillos del hospital, antes de llegar a la habitación donde le dijeron que él la esperaba.

_¿Qué será esta vez?_ Pensó.

* * *

-¿Entrenaste bajo la lluvia? – dijo Sakura, incrédula ante sus propias palabras.

Itachi asintió.

Sakura masajeó su sien derecha, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Y dime ¿Ahora estás entrenando para convertirte en Hokage? Porque las pruebas para Anbu las superaste hace mucho tiempo – le dijo la joven a Itachi, sin poder contener la exasperación por sus descuidos.

Itachi sonrió por toda respuesta. Sakura no sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba verla enojada.

La joven alzó una ceja, al ver que el joven sonreía ante sus palabras.

-No estoy de humor, Itachi. No querrás ver lo que te haré si sigues con esa sonrisa en tu rostro – le espetó Sakura, olvidándose que estaba tratando con Uchiha Itachi y que, probablemente, él esquivaría sus golpes con insultante facilidad.

Justo cuando pensaba que la conversación –o mejor dicho, su monólogo – había terminado, y se diría a revisar al Uchiha, este le dijo, con una sonrisa ladina:

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, Sakura – Sakura se detuvo y lo miró, atónita por sus palabras.

_¿Acaso se le estaba insinuando o ella lo había interpretado mal?_

Itachi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reirse al ver la expresión de la joven.

_Demasiado inocente para tu propio bien, Sakura_. Pensó Itachi.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar ideas raras de su mente.

-Lo que quiero hacerte ahora es darte un puñetazo en la cara, Uchiha. A ver si así dejas de hacer cosas tontas, como entrenar en pleno aguacero, por ejemplo – dicho esto, lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cálmate, mujer – dijo Itachi, lo más de tranquilo a pesar de los regaños de su joven doctora –no estoy en peligro de muerte.

Sakura alzó una ceja. Ignoró lo dicho anteriormente y se acercó al Uchiha, para revisarlo y dar un diagnóstico. Le pidió con un gesto de la mano que se quitara la camisa, a lo que el joven lo hizo sin inmutarse. Sakura trató de no sonrojarse ante la vista que tenía frente a ella.

Mientras lo revisaba, Itachi estaba observando detenidamente a Sakura. Lo hacía siempre que podía. Y uno de los mejores momentos para hacerlo era cuando ella lo revisaba en el hospital porque 1 estaban solos y 2 ella estaba concentrada revisándolo y no se daba cuenta de su mirada sobre ella.

Ajena al profundo análisis al que estaba siendo sometida, Sakura terminó de revisarlo.

-Tal vez no estés en peligro de muerte, pero lo seguro es que hoy te quedaras en observación, Itachi – Sakura sonrió al ver el terror en los ojos del Uchiha –Eso te pasa por hacer cosas sin sentido.

-¿No hablas en serio, verdad? No pensaba quedarme aquí a pasar la noche – dijo el joven, aterrado ante la perspectiva de quedarse solo en una habitación de hospital. _De un hospital_.

Sakura le miró, con ambas cejas alzadas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pensabas al venir aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué pensabas cuando entrenaste bajo la lluvia? – indagó la joven, ciertamente curiosa por encontrar una razón _lógica_ para entender el motivo que había llevado al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha a entrenar bajo la lluvia.

_-Sólo quería verte, en eso pensaba - _se dijo Itachi internamente, o al menos, así lo creyó.

Pero cuando vio la expresión sorprendida de Sakura, supo que lo había dicho en voz alta.

_Mierda._

-¿Qué…qué dijiste? – le dijo Sakura, sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

Itachi suspiró. Al ver la expresión de su doctora, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

-Sé que lo escuchaste bien, Sakura – dijo Itachi, observando las reacciones de la joven –Es la única manera que me quedaba para poder verte – dicho esto, se encogió de hombros, como si lo que había dicho no fuera la gran cosa.

Pero era cierto. Mirarla en sus visitas al hospital era la única forma en la que no se vería sospechosa su cercanía a la joven médico. Y así se evitaba tener que lidiar con su hermano menor por su relación con Sakura.

Sakura parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, tratando de asimilar las palabras del joven. ¿Eso quería decir que se había dejado herir en las misiones y entrenado bajo la lluvia sólo para verla? Imposible.

-No te creo – le dijo la joven –Es… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque, en menos de un segundo, se dio cuenta que estaba entre una de las paredes de la habitación de Itachi y el cuerpo del joven.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!? – chilló Sakura, confundida y nerviosa por la cercanía del hombre a partes iguales.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? ¿Besarte? Porque créeme, lo haría encantado – le dijo con una sonrisa el joven. Sakura trató de sacárselo de encima, pero Itachi la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

Era demasiado para Sakura. Demasiado cerca, demasiado atractivo. Eso y que estaba sin camisa, y que la tenía fuertemente, pero sin lastimar, agarrada de la cintura.

Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, y pudo percibir un brillo especial en los ojos ónix de su paciente. _De su guapísimo paciente._

De repente, se le olvidó que él le sacaba 6 años de diferencia y, sobretodo, se le olvidó que era el hermano mayor de su compañero de equipo. El cual, si los miraba en _esa situación_, se escandalizaría y repartiría chidoris por todos lados.

Consciente de que alguien podría entrar a la habitación y los encontraría en una escena por demás comprometedora, la joven se dispuso a hablar.

-Ita… Itachi, suéltame. Alguien podría entrar y si nos ven se armará un alboroto – le dijo la joven, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba demasiado azorada como para hacerlo.

-No me importa – le dijo. Llevó una mano al mentón de Sakura y lo elevó, para que lo mirara a los ojos. La joven, sin opción, lo miró.

Se veía adorable, concluyó Itachi. Sus ojos jade brillaban tanto que se quedó hipnotizado por ellos, y tenía un tierno sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas.

Sin importarle nada, se acercó aún más a Sakura, hasta que sus narices se rozaron y sus labios quedaron a centímetros de tocarse. Justo cuando Itachi iba a cortar la distancia que lo separaba de esos labios que tanto había soñado con besar, se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación.

-Sakura-sama – llamó una mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura miró alarmada a Itachi, el cual tenía una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, pues habían interrumpido el íntimo momento que estaba compartiendo con la joven.

-Suéltame – susurró Sakura. Itachi negó con la cabeza. Justo cuando iba a hablar, la mano de Itachi se posó en su boca, impidiéndoselo.

-Sakura-sama – se volvió a oír. Sakura hablaba contra la mano de Itachi y el joven siseó pidiéndole silencio.

-Al parecer no está aquí – dijo la voz que había estado llamando a la joven doctora. Poco después, se escucharon unos pasos alejándose de la puerta.

Cuando la mujer se alejó, Sakura se quitó la mano de Itachi.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – le increpó, olvidándose de la cercanía del hombre.

-¿Tu qué crees? No iba a dejar que nos interrumpieran – Itachi alzó una ceja -para dar más énfasis a su punto- y se acercó de nuevo a Sakura, dispuesto a continuar el camino hacia sus labios.

Sakura sólo quería desaparecer. Itachi la ponía tan nerviosa que no lograba pensar con claridad. Y su cercanía no ayudaba mucho. Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

Los labios del joven se posaron en los suyos e iniciaron una suave danza. La joven no sabía qué hacer. Era su primer beso. Consciente de eso, Itachi se paró un momento y le dijo:

-Sólo déjate llevar, no tengas miedo – y de inmediato se volvió a adueñar de esos labios que había estado deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_Hazle caso, sólo deja de pensar en las consecuencias y disfruta del momento._ Le dijo a Sakura una vocecita en su interior.

Insegura, llevó sus manos al pecho descubierto de Itachi y se dejó llevar. Al principio, el beso fue suave, tierno. Pero el joven lo intensificó, haciéndolo demandante. Sakura no tenía experiencia para comparar, pero pudo sentir un rasgo de deseo en Itachi mientras la besaba. Y eso la asustó, porque nunca había estado en una situación como esa.

Consciente de que estaba a punto de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, Itachi se separó de la joven, tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

Sonrió cuando vio que ella aúno no había abierto los ojos, y aprovechó eso para acariciar la mejilla sonrojada de la joven.

Sakura abrió los ojos y le miró, tímida. Itachi la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro y ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

Contento por el momento, Itachi retiró las manos de su cintura y se alejó un poco, tomando en el camino las manos de la joven, las cuales habían reposado en su pecho. Las besó y luego miró a Sakura, y sin poder evitarlo, se volvió a acercar a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Sakura era alta, pero seguía siendo más baja que él, y entre sus brazos la sintió tan pequeña y frágil que temió romperla.

Sakura rodeó tímidamente con sus brazos al joven.

El abrazo se prolongó por más tiempo, hasta que Itachi besó la frente de la joven y se separó de ella.

-Bueno, creo que te dejaré ir por esta vez – dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le dio en rápido beso en los labios a su joven doctora y agregó –No veremos pronto – dicho esto, se dirigió a donde estaba su camisa y se la colocó.

Sakura se sonrojó por sus palabras. Pero cuando observó que él hacia ademán de irse, reaccionó.

Agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, lo condujo a la camilla de la habitación. Itachi la observó, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-No pensé que fueras a dejar que las cosas subieran de nivel – dicho esto, tomó de la cintura a Sakura y se acostó en la camilla, dejando a Sakura encima de él.

_Maldito pervertido_, pensó Sakura sonrojada.

Con dificultad se zafó del agarre del joven. Se incorporó y antes de que Itachi emitiera una queja por deshacer el contacto, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Sakura.

-Me parece que estas olvidando un punto importante – el joven la miró, confundido – ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que hoy dormirás en el hospital? – Dijo, y tuvo que contener la risa al ver la expresión del Uchiha, totalmente desencajada –No pongas esa cara, Itachi. Tienes fiebre, y está alta, tienes que estar en observación hasta que tu temperatura vuelva a la normalidad.

-Me siento perfectamente bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse – dijo Itachi, en un intento desesperado porque Sakura le diera de alta.

-Yo no lo creo así, y en vista de que la medico soy yo, seguirás la indicación que estoy dando y te quedaras en observación esta noche – finalizó la joven, en tono profesional.

Cuando pensó que Itachi había cedido, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de dar un paso en esa dirección, sintió como el joven la tomaba del brazo y la atraía hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola por detrás.

-Si tengo que quedarme esta noche en el hospital, entonces tú te quedarás conmigo – le susurró al oído, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera por la cercanía.

La joven trató de deshacer el agarre de las manos de Itachi entorno a su cintura, pero el Uchiha no cedió.

-Si eres así de posesivo a pesar de que no somos novios, no quiero imaginar qué será de mi cuando lo seamos – murmuró sombríamente Sakura. Sin embargo, dada la cercanía que mantenían, Itachi logró escucharla. Una suave risa salió de sus labios.

-Tú ya eres mi novia – dijo el joven, para luego morder suavemente el cuello de la pelirrosa, como marcando territorio.

-¡Ni siquiera me lo has preguntado! –le dijo Sakura, indignada.

Itachi hizo girar a la joven hasta que quedaron frente a frente, y poniéndose a su altura, le dijo:

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Sakura? – con su mejor sonrisa encantadora, el joven finalizó su petición.

Sakura se sonrojó. Mucho.

-¿Acaso planeaste todo esto antes de venir al hospital? – le preguntó.

Itachi negó, aun sonriendo.

-Y, ¿Si te digo que no? – le dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te seguiré a todas partes hasta que me digas que sí. Y me encargaré de alejar a cada chico que se te acerque – le dijo, con exquisita cortesía.

Sakura enarcó una ceja.

-¿Al menos me dejarás convivir con Naruto y con Sasuke, oh gran posesivo Uchiha? – le dijo la joven, irónica.

Itachi se detuvo a "meditar" su respuesta.

-Lo pensaré, aunque no te aseguro una respuesta positiva. Después de todo, Naruto está enamorado de ti, y mi hermano te trata como si fueras de su propiedad. No creo que ese dúo sea una buena compañía para ti en mi ausencia –finalizó, para atraer más a la joven hacia su cuerpo, en ademán posesivo.

-¡Itachi! – chilló Sakura, incrédula ante sus palabras.

El joven rió.

-Está bien. Ellos serán los únicos a los que no le irá mal por acercarse a ti. Ahora, ¿Me podrías hacer el honor de decirme que sí? – le dijo, ansioso ante su respuesta.

Sakura se llevó una mano al mentón, e hizo como si estuviera meditando profundamente.

-Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar de esta relación, pero como sé que podré lidiar contigo, entonces sí, acepto – le dijo, para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo por el cuello.

Itachi sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura, hasta elevarla y dar vueltas con ella entre sus brazos.

Oyó la risa de Sakura y sólo por eso, él se dio cuenta que podría hacer todo, hasta quedarse en esa habitación del hospital.

* * *

Sencillamente, Una de mis parejas favoritas. Tenía que escribir sobre ellos, era mi deber (si son fanáticos de esta pareja, tengo otra historia en mi perfil sobre ellos titulada "El Heredero")

Quizá les parezca que este Itachi sea una versión más "expresiva" del habitual. La verdad pienso que si Itachi hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener una vida medianamente normal, habría sido el Uchiha menos Uchiha de la familia. Lo imagino como una persona más expresiva, no al nivel de Naruto, pero sí lo imagino algo similar a como lo he plasmado en esta mini historia. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Ya saben, espero sus comentarios. Son material de inspiración para mí.

Hasta la próxima pareja/historia.


	3. Simplemente Él, Simplemente Ella

Simplemente Él, Simplemente Ella

Una cafetería une el destino de dos jóvenes de mundos diferentes

* * *

Hacía frio ese día. Itachi metió las manos en el abrigo que vestía para conservar el calor, y caminó por las calles casi desoladas del centro de Konoha. No sabía qué pasaba exactamente, tal vez el clima era la razón por la cual no había gente a los alrededores.

Se dirigía a una cafetería estilo vintage que al parecer acababa de ser inaugurada, ya que apenas ayer la había visto en su camino a la universidad.

Entró al establecimiento y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas a la entrada del lugar. Fijó su mirada en el servilletero que estaba en la mesa y se permitió divagar un momento.

Estaba a unos meses de terminar la universidad y su padre lo estaba presionando para que entrara a trabajar a la corporación Uchiha desde el año pasado. Había logrado convencerlo de que lo dejara terminar la carrera antes de trabajar para él, y aunque Fugaku había cedido, sabía que no estaba contento al respecto.

Lo cierto era que aún no quería trabajar para la compañía. No quería ser visto como el genio Uchiha, el que haría prosperar la corporación hasta niveles insospechados. Ya tenía suficiente de eso en la universidad y aún así, prefería las alabanzas en la universidad que las que seguramente recibiría al ser parte de la empresa de su padre. Alabanzas venidas de personas que sólo querrían ganar su simpatía para asegurar su puesto de trabajo. Ya estaba harto de amistades por conveniencia y de los falsos halagos que se dirigían a su persona.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Siguió el recorrido de ellos hasta que tuvo cerca a la persona que lo atendería. Unos botines converse de color rojo oscuro se detuvieron frente a él. Subió su mirada lentamente por el cuerpo de la mujer (supuso que era una mujer por el calzado que portaba) que lo atendería. Piel nacarada, un par de piernas bien formadas, falda de mezclilla con botones al frente a medio muslo, una sudadera rojo oscuro, unos mechones ¿rosados? Que iniciaban en la cintura, un cuello largo y de apariencia delicada, una boca pequeña pero perfectamente delineada, la nariz más perfecta que había visto nunca y unos ojos, _sus ojos, _lo hipnotizaron de inmediato. Ojos verdes, como el jade, brillando ante él como si fueran estrellas. Brillantes estrellas.

La muchacha se sonrojó ante la penetrante mirada que estaba posada en ella.

-Buenas tardes – dijo, con el fin de romper el incómodo silencio –Hoy lo atenderé yo. Este es el menú, cuando esté listo para pedir hágamelo saber – extendió el menú hacia el muchacho y este por fin reaccionó, tomándolo. Justo cuando iba a regresar a la cocina, Itachi la llamó.

-¿Es natural? Digo, el color de tu cabello – quiso golpearse la frente cuando terminó de decirlo. ¿Desde cuándo trataba de sacar conversación con una chica con un tema tan tonto? Él, Uchiha Itachi, el soltero más codiciado del país, ¿Nervioso ante el atractivo de una mujer? Ver para creer.

Por su parte, de espaldas a él, Sakura rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que se había teñido el cabello? Era cierto que no conocía a nadie más con un tono como el suyo, y que el color no era común en una cabellera, pero ¡ella no se había teñido el cabello!

Se volvió hacia el joven con una falsa sonrisa y le contestó

-Sí, es natural. Desde mi nacimiento, para ser más específicos - le dijo con tono irónico, y se alejó antes de escuchar la respuesta del joven.

_La cagué_, se dijo Itachi.

Siguió el recorrido de la joven hacia la cocina y la observó detenidamente. Por su apariencia, podía deducir que tenía unos 17 años. Alta, hermosa. Tan solo una niña pero preciosa en verdad. De un ondulado y largo cabello rosado brillante. Pero fueron sus ojos y ahora su sonrisa, esa que estaba iluminando su cara de muñeca mientras hablaba con una cocinera, los dos rasgos que lo habían cautivado.

Se quedó mirándola por un largo rato hasta que vio que ella dirigía su mirada a él. Así que rápidamente la desvió hacia el menú en sus manos.

_Te estás comportando como un crío, Itachi._

Después de ojear desinteresadamente el menú, le hizo una seña con la mano a la joven, la cual se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar? – le preguntó, con una pequeña libreta en la mano.

-Un americano, por favor – le dijo él.

-Claro, en un momento lo traeré – dicho esto, se alejó en dirección a la cocina.

Miró de reojo los movimientos de la chica para no ser descubierto observándola. Tenía gracia atendiendo. Caminaba como una modelo de un lado a otro con suma facilidad con dos bandejas en sus manos. Sonreía con naturalidad a los comensales y era eficiente en su trabajo.

_Es realmente hermosa,_ pensó Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cinco minutos después de haber hecho su orden, la joven se dirigía a él con lo pedido.

-Aquí tienes. Espero lo disfrutes – le dijo, para sonreírle y luego alejarse nuevamente.

Se tomó el americano con toda la paciencia del mundo, y se vio tentado a pedir otro con tal de tener más tiempo para ver a la joven. Pero recordó que había quedado con Kisame y tenía que irse.

Mirando a la joven por última vez, dejó el pago sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería.

* * *

Sakura vio salir al joven que había atendido. Dio la espalda a la puerta del establecimiento y se llevó las manos a las mejillas, las cuales estaban sonrosadas.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Era mayor que ella, de eso estaba segura. Podía decir que tenía unos 22 años y, aunque no tenía una afición por los hombres mayores que ella (Sakura en realidad no sabía qué tipo de afición tenía con los hombres), ese joven podía ser el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer con buena vista.

Llevó su mirada al reloj frente a ella. Eran las 4 de la tarde. En una hora saldría del trabajo y podría ir a casa a trabajar, pero esta vez en tareas de la universidad.

Ser estudiante de medicina y trabajar a la vez podría ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Ciertamente no le hacía mucha falta el dinero, pero le gustaba la idea de generar sus propios ingresos.

Atendió a dos parejas y a un señor antes de terminar su turno de trabajo.

-Hasta mañana, Kaede-san – se despidió la muchacha.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sakura-san – le dijo una joven morena de cabello rizado.

Ajustando la mochila en sus hombros, salió con una sonrisa a enfrentar el frío de las calles de Konoha.

_Debí traer mi abrigo_, se dijo la joven cuando un viento helado le caló los huesos y alborotó sus cabellos rosados.

-¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó una voz que le resultó familiar.

Entre la cortina de cabellos que se posaba en su rostro, pudo distinguir al dueño de la voz. Era el joven que había atendido en la cafetería.

-¿No te habías ido ya? – le preguntó, algo confundida por la presencia del hombre. Hace una hora había abandonado el local.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

-Decidí esperarte – le dijo y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora, marca Uchiha.

Aún con la sonrisa, Sakura lo miró con desconfianza.

-Ya. ¿Quién eres, un acosador o un asesino en serie? – le preguntó, olvidándose de lo atractivo que era el hombre. Después de todo, y con el peligro que corrían las mujeres en las calles, ¿Cómo no iba a desconfiar de un hombre que apenas conocía y que le decía que la estaba esperando?

Ciertamente, no parecía una mala persona, pero bien dicen que las apariencias engañan. Así que era mejor estar a la defensiva en estos casos.

Itachi la vio con una ceja alzada y contuvo una sonrisa divertida.

-¿No sabes quién soy? – le dijo, un poco incrédulo porque no lo había reconocido.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Debería saberlo? – le dijo ella, un tanto confundida.

Itachi sonrió. Era la primera mujer con la que había hablado que no sabía quién era él. Después de todo, ¿Quién no conocía a Itachi Uchiha? Primogénito de la Corporación Uchiha, una figura pública en todo el sentido de la palabra. Habían reportajes de él en las revistas de farándula todos los meses, y ni hablar de las veces que había sido portada de los periódicos del país por algún evento de la familia Uchiha.

La muchacha le hablaba sin ninguna consideración por ser quien era y por primera vez, Itachi sintió que podía ser él mismo. No el genio ni el Heredero de una gran corporación. Sino Itachi. Simplemente Itachi. Le gustaba, pero sin duda le gustaba más ella.

-Me gustas, Sakura – le dijo, con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

Sakura parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Pero luego frunció el ceño, consciente de un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le preguntó, y miró para todos lados, por si le tocaba salir corriendo si ese joven se le acercaba.

Ajeno a su pequeño ataque de paranoia, el joven le siguió sonriendo.

-Si tuviera una hija con un cabello como el tuyo, le habría nombrado Sakura. Es muy apropiado – le dijo, con exquisita cortesía.

Sakura se relajó un poco.

_Así que es por eso. Bueno, puede resultar lógico,_ se dijo la joven. Aun así, prefirió no bajar la guardia frente al muchacho.

Itachi observó con el rostro ladeado a la joven frente a él.

_A la mierda Kisame, puede esperar._

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Hace frío – le dijo a la joven, y quiso reír cuando ella lo miró, desconfiada por su propuesta.

-No es necesario, me gusta caminar. De todos modos, Gracias – le dijo, y regalándole una sonrisa, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en la dirección opuesta a donde él estaba.

Itachi la observó alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro. El comportamiento de esa niña le resultaba entretenido y fascinante a la vez. Contuvo el impulso de seguirla, ya que eso sí lo delataría como un acosador, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto, el cual estaba estacionado a una cuadra de la cafetería (solo Dios sabía por qué lo había estacionado a una cuadra del establecimiento). Se montó en el vehículo y desde lejos, observó el lugar donde había hecho el más fascinante descubrimiento.

_Sakura_, pensó. Y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Algo le decía que esa cafetería se convertiría en su lugar favorito. Y no precisamente por su propuesta de valor, sino por ella.

Simplemente ella.

* * *

Yo!

Bueno, dejé de lado las 20,000 tareas que tengo pendientes de la Universidad sólo para escribir este momento ItaSaku. Ya tenía la idea en mente y no pude concentrarme en las tareas hasta que la escribí. Así que si no termino mis tareas a tiempo es culpa de ustedes, queridos lectores XD

Debo decir que este no es un momento cualquiera. Es un guiño a mi historia _El Heredero. _En ella hago mención del lugar en el que se conocieron Itachi y Sakura, pero no conté lo sucedido cuando se conocieron. En el momento en que publiqué la historia no me pareció relevante contarlo, por eso me surgió la idea de plasmarlo como un momento dispar en esta serie de momentos. Esta historia sí tiene una conexión con _El Heredero_, pero puede leerse como un momento dispar entre Itachi y Sakura.

Aun así, y si son fans del ItaSaku, los invito a leer _El Heredero. _Debo decir que estoy muy contenta con esa historia. Es lo más emotivo que he escrito hasta la fecha, así que los invito a echarle un vistazo.

Con esta tercer historia ItaSaku (El Heredero, La Habitación de Itachi y la presente), dejo en evidencia mi amor por esta pareja y por el Mayor y más guapo de los hermanos Uchiha.

Espero sus comentarios. No saben cuánto me alegran y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo el saber que hay gente que me lee y que les gusta lo que hago.

Hasta el próximo momento.


End file.
